dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shake Your Groove Thing
|image = Disco Queen.jpg |band = Peaches & Herbs |dance = Disco Queen |album = 2 Hot! |released = December 1978 |genre = Disco |label = Polydor |runtime = 5:45 |writer = Dino Fekaris Freddie Perren |producer = Freddie Perren }} " " is a song by Peaches & Herbs. It was used in combination with another song for Kamryn's unseen solo "Disco Queen" in Making a Splash in Pittsburgh. *Clip-1 (Video 1) *Clip-2 (Video 1) Lyrics Shake it, shake it Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah Show 'em how we do it now Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now Let show the world we can dance Bad enough to strut our stuff The music gives us a chance We do more out on the floor Groovin' loose or heart to heart We put in motion every single part Funky sounds wall to wall We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah Show 'em how we do it now Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah Show 'em how we do it now We got the rhythm tonight All the rest know we're the best Our shadows crash in the light Twistin', turnin', we keep burnin' Shake it high or shake it low We take our bodies where they wanna go Feel that beat, never stop Oh, hold me tight, spin me like a top Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah Show 'em how we do it now Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah Show 'em how we do it now There's nothing more that I'd like to do Than take the floor and dance with you Keep dancin', let's keep dancin' Shake it, shake it Shake it, shake it Groovin' loose or heart to heart We put in motion every single part Funky sounds wall to wall We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah Show 'em how we do it now Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah Show 'em how we do it now, yeah Shake it Show 'em how we do it now, yeah Shake it, shake it Shake it Doo, doo, doo, whoa Shake it Doo, doo, doo, whoa Shake your groove thing Shake your groove thing Show 'em how we do it now, let's get on down Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now, ooh Ooh Show 'em how we do it now, shake your groove thing Shake it, shake it Shake it, shake it, a bumpin' booty, now Shake it, shake it Shake it, shake it, a little freaky now Shake it, shake it A shake it, shake it, a do it to it y'all Gallery 809 Kamryn Solo Costume.png 809 Kamryn and GiaNina backstage.jpg Category:Season Eight Songs Category:Season 8 Solo Songs Category:Kamryn S Solo Songs Category:Songs used in Making a Splash in Pittsburgh Category:Jazz Category:Disco Category:Combination Songs Category:Not Aired